Dragon Age: The Great Wolf
by Optimus524
Summary: Theron Mahariel is now travelling the world with his lover Leliana, but at the same time he's researching talking darkspawn and was soon have to deal with the threat that could threaten the entire world.
1. An Old Friend

Theron and Leliana were having an enjoyable time as they were dancing on Alistair and Elissa's wedding day. It had been a beautiful ceremony and Leliana had cried pretty much through the proceedings.

"You dance beautifully, _ma'arlath_ ," said Theron as he spun Leliana.

"Lady Cecilie Vasseur made sure I was taught by the best dancers," said Leliana as she grabbed Theron's hand.

"Well, she certainly knew the best dancers," said Theron.

"But what have you, I don't imagine that the Dalish do much dancing," said Leliana.

"I'm a quick learner," said Theron into her ear.

"That you are," Leliana smiled.

"So where are we heading after the ceremonies?"

"I thought to visit an old friend of mine, Dorothea," said Leliana. "It was her that rescued me when Marjolaine betrayed me, although she likes to think that I rescued myself. Apparently Marjolaine stole from her secrets and it was her that suggested I swear myself to the chantry."

"Looks like we have much to owe, Dorothea," said Theron. "If it weren't for her we may never have met."

"You know, I never really considered that," Leliana said smiling.

"So where are we to meet her?"

"She's staying at the Valence Cloister."

"Then it seems we have a trip to Orlais to plan."

* * *

The next few weeks they began their journey to Valence Cloister, it was a small but ornate Chantry in Orlais. As they walked down the aisle Theron could see a middle-aged woman kneeling at an altar. He knew at once that this must be Leliana's friend Dorothea.

Dorothea rose to her feet and saw Leliana and a big smile appeared on a face.

"Leliana, it is good to see you my dear," said Dorothea and hugged her. "When I heard about Ferelden I feared the worst."

"It was quite eventful and some close calls," said Leliana pulling back.

Dorothea then turned to Theron. "And who is your friend?"

"Oh, well my manners, Dorothea I like you to introduce to you Theron Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden," said Leliana.

"Ma'am," said Theron, bowing.

"You're Dalish," Dorothea noted. "I'm surprised that a Dalish would set foot into a chantry, let alone fall in love with a human."

Theron and Leliana looked at Dorothea, who simply chuckled.

"Please, my dear," she said to Leliana. "It was plain for all to see from the way the two of you looked at each other when you entered."

"Did you spend your younger days as a bard as well?" Theron asked.

"Like our dear Leliana I had quite the adventurous path in my youth," said Dorothea. She then gestured them to her chambers. "Please, I wish to hear everything that transpired in Ferelden."

So they sat down having tea and cakes as Theron and Leliana began to tell her everything that had transpired within Ferelden.

Once they finished Dorothea shook her head. "To think that Teryn Loghain would do such a thing."

"I believe that he became victim of paranoia and revenge," said Theron. "If there's one thing I have learnt is that if a leader is driven by revenge or fear they end up hurting those they are sworn to protect."

"Wise statement," Dorothea nodded. "It is fortunate that you and the other Wardens appeared when you did. Though I find it hard to believe that it was just pure chance, it must be the work of the Maker that you showed up and you did."

"Or in my case the Creators," said Theron as he sipped his tea.

"Forgive me I forget that you and the Dalish do not believe in the Maker," said Dorothea.

"It is quite all right," said Theron.

"Leliana, would you please fetch that Antivan tea set, I think it will make the tea much better," said Dorothea.

Leliana nodded and made away over to the other side of the chambers.

"What you wish to talk about?" Theron asked as he took a bite from his cake.

"Leliana certainly taught you well," Dorothea asked. "I'm just curious how a Dalish storyteller fell in love with a chantry sister, you have to admit that it sounds like a fairytale."

Theron smiled. "I think that the thing that caught me was her faith."

"Really? Despite the fact that she's human and worships the Maker."

"Faith is faith whether it's to your Maker or to my Creators, we both believe in a guiding force that should be more than enough for most people and my people do respect Andraste, though they don't always show it. It was her after all that gave us land and freed us from our slavery in Tervinter."

"You are certainly are open minded young man," said Dorothea smiled. "I can see why Leliana loves you so much."

* * *

They decided to stay for that night and Dorothea gave them a bed, the one bed. They took full advantage of this fact and were now naked.

Leliana moaned on top of the bed as Theron knelt on the foot with his head in her womb looking inside of her. He traced a hand or top of her breasts and gave them a good massage causing her to moan even deeper.

She could feel his tongue sinking deeper into her womb and with every flick she moaned. He was also massaging her breasts in a skilful manner.

Eventually Theron pulled his head away and then crept slowly towards her as if he was stalking his prey in a manner that sent shivers down her spine. She felt like a helpless animal as he made his way to a face and next thing she realised was that he impaled her with his length.

She groaned as he moved up and down slowly and he then bit down upon her neck making her moan even louder. She traced her hands on top of his back and slowly she felt him gaining speed, it was slow, but steady.

It actually reminded her the first time they actually made love, underneath the stars. That had been such a romantic night and she could not help but feel how weird it was to have a Dalish make love to her inside a chantry with a revered mother sleeping next door.

There again after vanishing the Blight, she was no stranger to the weird after witnessing a dragon cult, an ancient paragon, werewolves and an ancient spirit. This however was much more enjoyable than anything she had witnessed in the Blight and she wished that it could go on forever.

Eventually the two of them released their liquids and then lay on their sides on the bed looking at each other's eyes.

"I've never made love in a chantry before," said Leliana.

"Let us hope that your Maker does not see it as an insult," said Theron.

Leliana smiled. "I believe the Maker's greatest gift is love and I'm sure that he would be most forgiving for the one that ended the Blight."

"Speaking of which, I have to go and see the Warden Commander of Orlais and inform her of the situation in Ferelden."

Leliana nodded, she can say she had been expecting this. "Just come back soon, my love."

"As soon as I am able _ma'arlath_ ," said Theron and kissed on her forehead.

The two of them then snuggled up close to one another and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next week, Theron travelled alone to the Grey Warden headquarters in Orlais. The headquarters was an entire fortress and Theron could see many Grey Wardens patrolling the place.

A human archer then made his way over to him. "We've been expecting you, Commander Clarel wishes to see you," he said.

The Warden then took him inside the fortress and there stood a bald headed woman with a staff strapped around her back. When she turned to look at him her eyes seem to be studying him.

"Commander, Warden Mahariel," said the Warden.

Clarel looked at the Warden. "Leave us," he said.

The Warden saluted and walked out of the room leaving the two of them completely alone.

"So you're the Hero of Ferelden," said Clarel. "You better explain everything that has happened."

Theron did explaining everything that it occurred after the Battle of Ostagar. He made sure to leave out a few details like the fact that he had a lover. By the time he had finished Clarel had a mixture of annoyance and resentment.

"So Teryn Loghain sealed off the borders and began a civil war that weakened Ferelden and at the same time issued a bounty on every Grey Warden that remained alive," said Clarel.

"He didn't make things easy for us," Theron admitted. "It also didn't help that King Cailan acted like a child playing at war. He was a strong idealist, but his attitude left much to be desired."

Clarel nodded. "I still do not understand, how you alive if you slew the archdemon?"

Theron decided it was best to keep that to himself for two reasons, one he wasn't entirely sure himself in second he didn't want to put Daylen into trouble.

"I don't know," he lied.

Clarel looked at him with a calculative look to see whether he was telling the truth. "Well, I suppose that something will just have to figure up ourselves. The First Warden has contacted me and has promoted you to the rank of Constable along with Daylen Amell. Sereda Aeducan has been promoted to commander, but she seems content on staying within Orzammar and has insisted that Faren Brosca should be made Commander, what is your opinion?"

"Sereda was one that led us during the Blight and I trust her with my life, if she thinks that Faren will make a good commander then I trust her," said Theron.

"Very well," said Clarel. "May I ask what you intend to do now Constable?"

"I thought doing a little bit of travelling, ma'am and see if I can't find some recruits," said Theron.

* * *

Six months later, Theron returned from Ferelden had met up with Leliana and Dorothea explaining to them what had transpired.

"Talking darkspawn," Leliana breathed.

"Yes, hard to imagine," said Theron.

"You're saying he wished to join forces with the Grey Wardens," said Dorothea.

"That's what Faren said, but he made the right decision in killing him," said Theron. "He and his Disciples dragged every single Grey Warden within the Vigil's Keep and took samples of their blood they also killed many people with in the Keep. It's clear that peace was not on his mind and besides can you imagine if darkspawn could think and plan during the next Blight, their dangerous enough as mindless beasts."

Dorothea nodded. "But how many of these Disciples and Children are still alive?"

"We don't know," said Theron. "Which is why I am petitioning a group of Grey Wardens to do research upon the Awakened darkspawn and neutralise them."

"This situation is most troubling," said Dorothea. "Added that to the rumours we've been getting from Kirkwall and I fear that that we may end up in a war."

"Surely that's a bit strong," Leliana frowned.

"No, Leliana, is quite accurate," said Dorothea with her eyes closed.

Theron and Leliana looked at one another unsure by what she meant by that.


	2. Redemption

Theron was now in an inn within the Free Marchers, he had got wind of a Saarebas escaping and stall an ancient elven artefact. He noticed an odd assortment of people, a templar, a heavily armed elves, a Dalish mage and a mercenary.

He saw them talking for a while and noticed that he wasn't the only one watching them. Next second, most of the customers got to their feet and drew their weapons.

The Dalish mage then used his magic to cause the wooden chandelier above them to collapse causing everyone to dispel.

He then turned to the innkeeper and told her. "You better get out of here," he said.

He then got up and drew _Starfang_ and his other blade and attach a swordsman that was making his way towards the elf.

"I take it you didn't come here for the stew," he said slicing right through the swordsman's blades with _Starfang_.

"You're helping?" the elf asked.

"I have a feeling that we want the same thing," said Theron as he plunged his blade into the swordsman's chest.

"And what is that?" the elf asked as she dodged the punch of a large man.

"Saarebas with an ancient elven artefact that could cause massive devastation to all," said Theron as he somersaulted onto a table.

"How come everyone seems to know about him," said the templar blocking a bolt from a bowman.

"We can discuss this once we deal with this mess," said Theron.

"Agreed," said the elf.

It took some doing but they managed to defeat the mercenary's and paid the innkeeper for destroying her inn.

"Okay, who are you," said the elf.

Theron removed his hood and looked at them. "I'm Theron Mahariel, Constable of the Grey."

The Dalish mage just stared at him. " _Fen'Onl'ala_ ," he breathed.

"You know him," said the mercenary.

"He's the Hero of Ferelden," said the elf.

* * *

They then set on the road together darkest of night. The elf introduced herself as Tallis, a former Ben-Hassrath Agent of the Qunari, the templar was Cairn, the Dalish mage was called Josmael and the mercenary was called Nyree.

"So, why is the Hero of Ferelden so interested in this Qunari?" Cairn asked.

"Ordinarily I would leave this to either the templars or the Qunari, but I got wind that he stole the Mask of Fen'Harel," said Theron.

"What is intent to do have it?" Tallis asked.

"From what I can tell, he plans to open the Veil, if he does that then he can unleash the power of the Fade upon all of Thedas."

"How does this involve the Grey Wardens?" Nyree asked.

"You should ask your templar," said Theron.

"The first violation," said Cairn.

Theron nodded. "The last time someone entered into the Fade they brought the Blight down upon us, this time they could unleash something even worse."

"But you **'** re a Dalish," Tallis frowned.

"And you can't honestly say that you believe that nonsense?" said Nyree.

"First off, who do you think the Dalish blame for unleashing the Blight upon our world?" Theron asked raising an eyebrow.

Tallis could see his point. "Point taken."

"And secondly there's often truth within myth, there could be some truth to what began the Blight," said Theron.

"I still don't understand how those mercenary's founders," said Cairn.

"That's easy, who told us of the shortcut," said Tallis looking at Josmael. She then pinned him to a boulder. "That's right the little elf did. You may be able to heal, but can you stick that empty head back onto your bleeding body to do it, huh?"

"What did you tell him?" Cairn roared.

"He didn't," said Theron. "He purposely put you on the have so that he could meet his lover."

Tallis stared at him. "How you figure that out so quickly?"

"I was trained by the best," said Theron simply. "He's holding a piece of cloth that is made from silk and I can only imagine that it belonged to someone quite special to him."

Josmael nodded and Cairn grabbed him and tossed into the ground. "You deceitful little apostate!" he yelled. He then drew his sword and pointed it at him. "I knew nothing good could come out of you! You're tainted!"

Cairn was about to raise his sword, but then felt a sword beneath his cheek. He turned his eyes and saw that it belonged to Theron.

"I'd watch it templar, I may be no longer part of a clan, but he still one of my people," Theron warned. "And he's not tainted. The chantry, the Qunari, you treat mages the same way." He then turned his eyes to Tallis. "I know what your people do to mages, I have travelled with a Qunari myself. Is it any surprise that he went rampage the moment he broke free from you, you taught him nothing else." He then turned to Cairn. "And you most of your order treats mages as villains rather than victims, say that their gifts are a curse. Magic is not at fault, it dose not corrupt our souls.

"He's got a point," said Nyree. "You're no more innocent than the boy."

"What are you talking about?" Tallis asked.

"That crazy mage got free, because someone tried to butcher them on the sly," she said and turned to look at Cairn. "Him. I saw him going into his cell, right before the escape. Cairn is the man to thank for my freedom."

"And for our current mess," Theron added. He then turned and looked at the templar. "He killed your family, didn't he?"

"Yes," said Carin.

"I'm guessing that he beached in their town and your family took pity on him," said Theron.

Carin nodded.

"They removed his collar," said Tallis.

Carin nodded again. "He destroy the entire village. My village. And my family. The templars were sent to captured him, but it was too late. My younger sister, Rhea, died in my arms."

"Why didn't you just him then and there?" Tallis asked.

"The chantry forbade it, because they wanted to examine him," said Carin bitterly. "They never had a Qunari mage in their hands before. All they cared about was discovering your secrets, learning your magic."

Theron made a mental note to tell Dorothea.

Nyree looked amused. "So you tried to chop the mage, screwed up and went after—"

"I defy the chantry, who I pledge my life to!" Carin yelled rising to his feet. "Even now I defy them. I stole the phylactery so I could find the mage for myself, I tried to remain loyal… but I couldn't. I can't. Not anymore."

"Sometimes the path we walk upon is not the one we would choose," said Theron, speaking from experience. "But it's a path nonetheless."

"No matter how long we talk about it, the past is same and we end up here," said Tallis. "The mage needs to be dealt with and it looks like we all have reason."

"Well, I'm paid for already," said Nyree.

That's when they notice a member of their party was missing. Josmael.

"Oh no," said Theron.

"Josmael!" Carin yelled.

"I have to admit, the kid stealthy," said Theron.

* * *

Theron managed to track Josmael to Sundermount, he might have been Dalish, but he didn't cover his tracks well. Both he and Nyree place themselves between him before he could jump down towards the altar in the middle of the clearing.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said Theron.

"You're just lucky that we found you before the mage," said Nyree.

"I have to rescue Fina," said Josmael.

"Josmael, I know what it's like to protect the one you love, but you can't just jump in their alone," said Theron. He then noticed something of the corner of his eye. "Besides, it appears that you're not the only one in love."

Josmael and Nyree turned and saw that Tallis and Carin.

"And here I thought my relationship was strange," said Theron chuckling to himself.

They soon made their way over to them just as Saarebas appeared out of the shadows with several mercenary's and an elven girl.

"At last," said Saarebas.

They watched them shove the girl into the clearing.

"Fina," said Josmael.

Saarebas was holding mask shaped like a wolf in his hands and he was presenting it towards the altar.

"If you want to use that artefact you have to use elven blood, our people are very well tune within the Fade," said Theron.

"Then Josmael and Nyree will get the girl while the rest of us deal with Saarebas and his mercenaries," said Tallis.

Theron looked at Josmael, before he and Nyree left. "Make sure you don't get a drop of blood on the mask."

Then Saarebas placed the mask on the altar and the entire ground began to shake. That's when they notice that up in the sky a tear began to form.

"Let's move," said Carin.

The five and then made their way down towards the altar and made their way over to Fina and they got ready to begin their surprise attack.

"Fina," Josmael whispered.

Fina turned and saw them and Josmael quickly made his way towards, but then she turned to Saarebas. "Saarebas! They're here!"

Almost instantly Saarebas and the mercenaries turned to face them that when they decided to make their attack. Theron, Carin and Nyree engage the mercenaries while Tallis made her way over towards Saarebas.

She was about to plunge her daggers into him, but he moved just in time to avoid them. Saarebas raised his hand and sent a powerful force that knocked Tallis onto the ground. A pound they won an ancient burial site for ancient elves, who then rose from the ground as Saarebas emanated their bodies and they instantly grabbed Tallis.

Meanwhile Theron, Carin and Nyree were busy engaging the mercenary when they noticed that Tallis was in trouble. Theron and Nyree then clashed with the mercenaries.

"Help her," said Theron.

Carin quickly ran to Tallis' side and used his powers to neutralise Saarebas magic. Saarebas quickly turned on him.

"I think not, Saarebas," said Carin pointing his sword at him.

He was then tackled to the ground by one the corpses and he felt his power returning.

Josmael meanwhile was engaging Fina, who couldn't comprehend why she would betray them.

"Love, why did you warn them?" Josmael asked.

"All I've ever been was the girl you were to marry, I wasn't special until Saarebas' captured me," said Fina. "A little blood…" She then grabbed the knife on the altar, "for a lot of power."

Josmael then grabbed her hand and the two of them began to fight and when it looks like he was about to win. Saarebas then pushed him towards her and he accidentally stabbed her with the knife.

He quickly dropped it and held Fina in his arms as tears ran down his cheek. Saarebas then blasted him with a bolt of lightning that sent him flying.

He then placed Fina's body onto the altar and her blood began to lose through the cracks and touched the mask which began to glow. It then raised up into the sky and Saarebas stepped in front of the mask as the rip the Veil began to grow.

Theron and Nyree dealt with the mercenaries and Tallis and Carin managed to free themselves from the corpses. Carin quickly charge at Saarebas, but he used blood magic to hold him in place.

"I owe you thanks, templar," said Saarebas. "Such freedom you've given me. A gift for killing your family, perhaps."

"You will bait me no longer, mage!" Carin roared. "You may take my family, but my future will be my own!"

Theron looked towards the mask and then tossed _Starfang_ right at it. The blade pierced the mask and it shattered into a million pieces, which weakened Saarebas and freeing Carin. The rip in the Veil began to fade away as well.

Saarebas roared in anger and then turned his sights upon Tallis as she was holding the collar to contain him. He placed his hands together and began to form a bolt of lightning which he fired straight at her

Then out of nowhere, Carin placed himself between him and her and took the full brunt of the spell. Tallis saw her chance and flipped over Carin and spun past Saarebas and legged sweep him. When he was on his knee she then placed the collar around his neck and he felled his magic power seeping away from him.

Tallis then saw Carin's dead body. "Carin!" she screamed.

She quickly ran to his body and held it in her arms and look to Josmael. "Josmael, come quick, heal him! Heal him!"

"There is no healing that, lovey," said Nyree.

"He's gone," said Theron placing a hand on her shoulder.

Saarebas laughed. "Well, this has been an amusing respite," he said. "You serve your title well, elf. Tallis true."

Tallis then got to her feet and looked at him in the eyes. "Why? Why this? Why not just escape and live your life?"

"Because he knows no other way of life," said Theron.

"The Grey Warden is correct," said Saarebas. "How could I deny my function? The Qunari made me this way. As they have made you."

"You're right…" said Tallis approaching him. "No matter how hard we fight it, eventually we follow our true nature. You can't be faulted for that. And neither can I." She then raised her daggers. "This is for Cairn!"

She then sliced his neck and his body fell to the ground.

* * *

The next morning they dug graves for both Carin and Fina. Nyree said that she was going to take Josmael back to his people and then had to Nevarra, her homeland. Theron stood next to Tallis as she looked down at Carin's grave.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Theron.

"What will you do now?" Tallis asked.

"Just follow the wind," said Theron simply.

"I don't know what my purpose is any more," said Tallis.

"You don't need someone to tell you what your purpose is," said Theron. "Sometimes you just have to find it for yourself, but in some cases it's thrusted upon you when you least expect it."

Tallis then watched as he headed towards the sunrise and began to wonder what her purpose truly was.


	3. Ancient Magisters

Three years had passed and Theron was given permission from the First Warden to assemble a group of Grey Wardens to investigate awakened darkspawn. He was at the moment in the Free Marchers with Stroud as they went through certain documents.

Theron had already met up with Grand Enchanter Fiona, searching through records he found that she was part and are excavation with Utha been among them. What also appeared was that King Maric and Duncan were also part of the same excavation.

Unfortunately all the others that had joined them were dead leaving Fiona the only person alive upon that excavation. They was also discovered that the Architect was the one responsible for robbing her of the taint inside her blood.

"From what Fiona said, Faren definitely made the right choice from not our line with the Architect," said Theron.

"That would appear so" said Stroud. "It appeared that he might had some psychic link to anyone with the taint inside their blood, how else would he be able to will manipulate Commanders Bregan and Genevieve."

"Sir," said a voice behind him. Theron turned and saw Senior Warden Janeka approaching him.

"What is it Janeka?" Theron asked.

"I have discovered records of another awakened darkspawn," said Janeka. "It mentions the name Corypheus and it says that he was locked away within a prison by the Grey Wardens."

"In prison," Theron frowned. "Don't we normally kill darkspawn?"

"Sir, that's despite the point, we can use him to stop the darkspawn and prevent another Blight," said Janeka.

Theron and Stroud looked at one another the same thought appeared in their mind.

"And how would you accomplish this?" Theron asked.

"I've have a spell that I can use to bind him to my will and then we can use him to stop the darkspawn," said Janeka. "All I need is the blood of the mage that locked him away twenty-five years ago. Unfortunately, the mage who conducted the ritual his now dead, but he still has children."

"Who is this mage?" Stroud asked.

"Malcolm Hawke," said Janeka. "You've already met his oldest son Garrett and if I remember correctly his younger brother Carver has joined the Grey Wardens. If I can just borrow him for—"

"Out of the question," said Stroud firmly.

"Stroud, it is not your decision to make it's for the Constable to—"

"Janeka, I do not want to hear this again," said Theron.

"Sir?" Janeka stared.

"It is far too risky, if your spell fails we may end up unleashing a dangerous darkspawn across Thedas," said Theron. "If our predecessors believed it was the wisest choice to lock this Corypheus away than they had very good reason."

"But surely after what happened in Ferelden—"

"Awakened darkspawn are dangerous and there is no way in a thousand years that I would allow one to roam free," said Theron. "You will not proceed and that is an order, do I make myself clear."

"Yes, sir," said Janeka, reluctantly.

"Then you're dismissed," said Theron.

* * *

A few months later he was again with Stroud, but this time they were accompanied with Carver Hawke. Carver was reporting on what had happened after he was attacked by Carta Dwarfs from Ansburg.

"I see that, Janeka disobeyed my orders," said Theron.

"It would appear so," said Stroud.

"And you say that Corypheus was not only an awakened darkspawn, but he claimed to be an ancient Tevinter magister, one of seven that entered into the Golden City and brought the Blights down upon us," said Theron looking at Carver.

"I know, it sounds crazy," said Carver.

"Crazy or not I believe you," said Theron. "It actually does all fit together. Corypheus was sealed practically after the First Blight and if he was indeed human once then that would explain his ability to talk."

Stroud looked at him curiously. "You don't think that the Architect was another one of these magisters?"

"It makes sense," said Theron. "I imagine that he had far weaker mind than Corypheus and I can imagine that the changed from human to darkspawn is quite a daunting process, he might have suffered from shock."

"I suppose, but there's no way of knowing now," said Stroud.

"The name Architect gives it away, I imagine his goal after becoming a god was to rebuild the world as it 'architect'," said Theron.

"Does that mean that there may be other ancient magisters roaming around?" Carver asked looking quite horrified.

"It's a possibility," said Theron crossing his arms. "Are you sure that Corypheus is dead?"

"We checked and double checked his body, he wasn't breathing before we left," said Carver.

Theron then turned to Stroud. "Stroud I want you to make sure that he is dead."

Stroud nodded and left.

"You can't honestly believe that he survived or that," Carver frowned.

"Aren't you forgetting that the I should be dead," said Theron looking at Carver.

"Point taken," said Carver.

"Besides even archdemons can survive fatal wounds then was to say that Corypheus can't do the same," said Theron. "And you're saying that this Larius vanished without a trace."

"He said that he was going back to the Wardens to report on what's happened," said Carver.

"He never showed up," said Theron. "Carver how would you like to join my special division with awakened darkspawn."

"You're asking me whether I would want to join a special task force that is commanded by the Hero of Ferelden himself," Carver blinked.

"I take that as a yes," said Theron and outstretched his hand.

Carver then shook it.

* * *

Theron was lying down in bed and he looked down as he saw Leliana's ass in front of him as her head bobbed up and down sucking his length. He then pressed his face forward and began to lick her womb.

As he did so he could feel the vibrations coursing down his length by Leliana. She was skilfully licking his length and seem to be enjoying the fact that he was licking her womb with his hands firmly clasped around her butt cheeks.

Eventually he couldn't hold on any longer and unleashed his liquids right into her mouth and she did the same with him. Leliana then removed herself and turned round to face him and he could see his liquids dripping down her mouth which was full of it.

Carefully Leliana placed herself down upon his length and began to ride him. He then saw her gulping down his liquids as she looked down at him with a smile on her face. He could even describe how beautiful she looked as his hands traced down to her thighs.

He had yet to tell her what he had been doing at the Free Marches, he trusted her completely, but he also didn't want to spread panic. If people discovered that there were ancient Tevinter magisters still roaming around he could only imagine the chaos that would ensue.

"What's on your mind," said Leliana as she looked down at him with concern.

"I'm just admiring your beauty," said Theron smiling.

Leliana smiled back and leaned towards him and he watched as her ass bobbed up and down upon his length.

"And can I just say how handsome you are," she said.

The two of them then brought their lips together into a passionate kiss in their tongues began to fight for dominance and he felt his hands tracing along her slim back.

She then eventually leaned forwards and he saw her massaging her womb as she bobbed up and down. He then traced his hands towards her breasts and gave them a good squeeze and began to massage them causing her to moan deeply.

He then leaned forwards and placed his arms around her waist and she did the same around his neck. He then began to move his hips in time with hers and then they brought their lips together once more.

Then with their lips still locked together they both came and both moaned into each other's mouths.


	4. The Wolf and the Nightingale

Three years had passed and Theron had just returned from the Deep Roads with Carver and Nathaniel, who he had also recruited for his mission.

"I was not expecting to meet your brother down there," said Theron.

"Nor I," said Carver.

"I must apologise for my sister, but it was probably a good thing that she was otherwise we would be overwhelmed," said Nathaniel.

Theron nodded. "I was not expecting to meet such resistance. Still I believe we accomplished our mission."

"I have engravings here, but we'll need someone to translate them," said Nathaniel.

"Perhaps the Shaperate at Orzammar can translate them for us," Theron suggested.

"Are you sure we should be consult them?" Nathaniel asked.

"If you want to know more about this idle that caused this madness I say we must," said Theron. "I think we should try and keep this as quiet as possible, we don't want anyone to get any ideas. They might even try and use this new form of lyrium as a weapon."

"After seeing Bartrand I can't help but agree," said Carver.

"Let us hope that these carvings provide the answers we are looking for and why the thaig is so different from others we have seen," said Theron.

* * *

A few months later and he was with Leliana and Dorothea, who was now known to everyone as Divine Justinia. The situation at Kirkwall was getting very out of hand and Orlais itself was becoming unstable.

"Things can't continue like this," said Divine Justinia.

"I agree, most holy," said Theron. "But the question is what we're gonna do about it? I feel like waiting would solve nothing."

"I agree," said Leliana. "There are mage extremists within Kirkwall, but the templars themselves are not showing any restraint either and despite your wishes Grand Cleric Elthina refuses to leave."

"This is most unfortunate," said Justinia.

"From my sources Knight-Commander Meredith is becoming more extreme by the day and there are rumours that she's talking to herself. The first sign of madness," said Theron.

"The Champion is actually in favour of the mages, I don't know whether it's because he's a mage himself and sympathise with them or it is because the Knight-Commander is getting more unreasonable," said Leliana.

"I can understand her concerns about the mages, but resentment and fear will not quell the issue," said Theron.

"If it does come to open war with the mages and templars, how do you think the Grey Wardens will react?" Justinia asked.

"We remain neutral in such fares, but we would probably welcome the odd mage and templar that wants sanctuary, we might be the only ones that can actually offer them protection," said Theron.

"What of Orlais?" Justinia asked.

"The situation there could be better," said Leliana. "However, Celene has managed to quell some of the fires, but how long it will last I do not know. Grand Duke Gaspard in particular has become quite vocal voice."

"I fear that he might turn his site upon Ferelden, with been such a weakened state if he gains power," said Theron.

"We cannot have such diversity at this present time," said Justinia. "I fear no matter what we do it will come to war with the mages and templars the best we can do is delay as best we can. I've already come up with a plan in case such a thing happens. Is there nothing else?"

"There is one thing," said Theron.

"And what is that?" Justinia asked.

Theron turned his eyes upon Leliana and then went down on one knee. "Leliana, will you marry me?"

Leliana just stared at him, open-mouthed and then nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

Theron stood up and next thing he knew Leliana flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

Justinia just smiled at the two of them. "Congratulations, both of you, but I fear that you will not be able to do it in public."

"Which is why I came to you," said Theron as he broke away from Leliana. "Do you think you can do us the honour of marrying us, here and now?"

Justinia just smiled as if she had expected as much. "I would be honoured."

* * *

That night, Theron and Leliana when their bedroom completely naked with their arms around each other and kissing.

"I'm surprise you asked for my hand in marriage," said Leliana between kisses.

"I just figured that we shouldn't waste our time when we clearly love each other," said Theron as his hands traced her ass.

Leliana then looked to his eyes. "I'm sorry about Marethari."

Theron just got word of Marethari's passing, he ran into the clan as they made their way back to Ferelden and Fenarel told him of everything that had happened. He very much doubt that Merrill would kill her and suspected that the incident was much more complex.

"It was quite a blow," said Theron.

"Do you blame Merrill?" Leliana.

"Maybe, maybe not, I guess I'll just see in time," said Theron. He then looked into Leliana's eyes. "But right now I want to spend the night with you."

He then guided her down onto the rug that laid on the floor and then impelled her with his length. Instantly she grasped as he slowly pulled in and out of her as he placed one hand upon her thigh another behind her back.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips in time with his. She then laid her lips upon his and they fell into deep passionate kiss as their hips moved in perfect rhythm.

Then to a surprise he picked her up placing both hands upon her ass and carried her onto the bed as she continued to move her hips. He then placed her down gently upon the bed still impaling her with his length and just stared at her.

Leliana took full advantage of his hesitation and flip them over so that she was now on top. She then began to move her hips even faster and he just stared as he saw her breasts jumping up and down.

He then placed his hand upon her breasts and giving them a good squeeze causing her to moan even deeper. As he did this she placed a hand upon her womb began to massage it trying to get the maximum amount of pleasure that she could possibly get.

She then leaned forwards and placed a kiss upon her lips as she continued to bounce up and down upon his length. Within the middle of the kiss they both unleash the liquids onto one another and Theron could feel her gasp inside his mouth.

They then pulled away and looked at one another both of them smiling another.

"I love you, _ma'arlath_ ," said Theron.

"I love you too," said Leliana, kissing upon the lips once more.

This wasn't the first night that they made love to one another, but it was the first time that they did it as husband-and-wife and Theron couldn't be happier.


	5. Darkest Days

Leliana was at the moment placing a hand upon the wall as she massaged her womb while Theron thrusted in and out of her from behind and grasping her breasts with a firm and gentle squeeze.

She was breathing deeply as he continued to push in and out of her and moaned every time he squeeze her breasts. She continued to massage her womb trying to get the maximum amount of pleasure she could.

This feeling was unlike anything she could ever imagine, despite the fact that they had to be secretly married, this was a most wondrous feeling. She just wished that their marriage could be public knowledge, but her work being the left-hand of the Divine it would look unseemly to be married to a Dalish elf.

It was also for his benefit because she can only imagine how his people would react when they discovered that he had married a human woman, a lay sister from the chantry. His people revered him as the best of their people and that would be crushed if they ever discovered that he was in a relationship with a human.

They then came to a stop and Leliana removed herself from him and then bent down onto unease. She then placed her mouth onto his length and began to lick her tongue around it tracing one hand over his chest and the other in her womb.

She continued to look lick her tongue around his length she could hear him groan in pleasure. She had taken in his entire length and was now doing her very best to let her tongue all around it. Eventually Theron cannot stand anymore and unleashed his liquids right into her mouth.

She pulled away her mouth for his liquids and stared right into his green eyes. Theron then picked up from her ass and held her again she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to a table.

He then placed on top of it and began to thrust in and out of her as she moaned with every single thrust. She then placed her mouth on top of his mentor than the two deep passionate kiss, her mouth still covered in his liquids, as the tongues fought for dominance.

It was clearly unknown who would win for they were both fighting passionately for control, but eventually they could not hold any longer. The two of them and unleashed their liquids into one another and both panted for breath.

Theron then carried her hand placed her down on the rug and laid down next to her. Despite everything, with the mages and templars at each other's throats many people suspected that war was inevitable.

"These are dark days," said Theron, as though he was reading her mind.

Leliana nodded. "There may yet still be a chance to prevent this war."

"I wish I had your confidence, but the anger towards mages and templars run deep even before Krikwall. To the minds of mages, Knight-Commander Meredith's order of the Right of Annulment was uncalled for since an apostate was the one that killed the Grand Cleric and destroyed Krikwall's chantry. However, to the templars it was totally justified for it was simply a mage, who was possessed, and there was the fact that many mages during the Right of Annulment resorted to blood magic."

"Still, there must be some sort of compromise," said Leliana. "One that allows the mages to have freedom and the templars to watch over them for corruption."

"The Circle of Ferelden is the best example, both mages and templars there do have peace, albeit it is strange sometimes, but that is to be expected."

"Hopefully, Divine Justinia will find a way to bring peace, she is already putting a plan into motion," said Leliana.

"That's not the only thing of great concern, there's also the fact of Grand Duke Gaspard, he clearly wants to reconquer Ferelden in its weakened state and many of the nobles agree with him," said Theron.

"Let us hope that it does not come to war," said Leliana.

* * *

Leliana was now with Divine Justinia, both with grim faces. The mages had rebelled as have the templars and were now waging war across Thedas. What was worse was that Orlais was now in a civil war with no end in sight.

However, this was not what concerned Leliana, in exchange for making a statement with the mage and Templar tensions Celene would put an end to the elven revolt in Halamshiral. Leliana was saddened by the tactics Celene use which resulted in the death of many elves.

She knew how Theron would react when he got wind of this and knew that there was no way they could hide it from him. So they were not surprised to see Theron storming into the room with his face furious.

"I've heard what happened at Halamshiral!" he roared as he marched towards them.

"I knew you would," said Justinia sadly.

"I've also heard that you were the one that pressured the Empress into doing such," said Theron furiously.

"I merely told her she needed to end the elven revolt," said Justinia.

"Yes, but you didn't stop her from marching at Halamshiral, burning the place to a crisp and killing every elf in site!"

Justinia just sat there in silence.

Theron then turned to Leliana and she noticed a tear trickling down his cheek. "I never would have imagined that you would involve yourself in this."

"Theron, please—"

"I've heard enough," said Theron as he marched out the door in fury. He then paused at the door and said more calmly, "I need to clear my head, I'm heading back to Ferelden, if you need me I'll be there."

Leliana just stood motionless and she entirely forgotten what she wanted to tell Theron she placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn't told him the good news, that she was pregnant.

* * *

Leliana was now making away to Vigil's Keep up with Cassandra at her side. In her arms was a beautiful baby girl, her daughter, who she named Oisine, after her mother. She was beautiful and had her father's eyes that were as green as the forest.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Cassandra asked.

"I wanted to tell him months ago," said Leliana. "I just wish he was there for the birth."

"I sure that he is fine, besides he can't just sit back and that this chaos happen. He is our only hope, we need him to lead us."

"What about Sereda?" Leliana asked.

"Orzammar is unstable at the moment and Commander Sereda has been sent on another mission," said Cassandra. "With Daylen missing, the only wardens that are capable of leading our Theron and Faren."

"Let us hope they do help," said Leliana.

They soon made their way to the gate and that was when they were met with a knight of the Silver Order.

"My ladies, what we'll this pleasure?" he asked.

"We wish to see Commander Faren and Constable Theron," said Cassandra.

The knight just stared at them quite taken aback. "You mean you haven't heard."

"Having heard what?" Leliana asked.

"Commander Faren and the other Wardens have disappeared without a trace, the commander didn't even inform the seneschal. However, Constable Theron is another tale. He went down to investigate rumours within the Deep Roads and from the best we can tell there was a cave in."

"No, no," said Leliana tears falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, he's been assumed dead for months," said the knight.

Leliana then fell to unease and Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder. This had to be the darkest day of her life, it felt as if the sun had gone out leaving her in total darkness.


End file.
